Grandpa's Choice
by NubbsyBell
Summary: Toru's Grandpa has decided he wants to see his great grandchildren before he dies. For this and other reasons he has arranged a marriage for Tohru! This is a Yukiru in four chapters complete!
1. The Phone Call

Author's Note:OK, I made up the part about the white ribbon, but I needed a symbol to represent Tohru's being promised. I think it is called writer's prerogative!

"Honda-san is getting married", Yuki hissed through clenched teeth to Haru's question of "What's going on"? Yuki and Haru both looked on as a gaggle of girls circled around a dejected looking Tohru. She held out a limp left wrist for the girls' inspection as she stared at the floor, with Hanna and Uo standing by supportively. "Is it true, Tohru, you're betrothed", asked a giddy looking classmate. "Just like in the old days!" gasped another girl. "See, she has the ribbon!" another added. It was true. Around Tohru's tiny left wrist was tied a simple white ribbon. It had been placed there by a man Yuki had never met, and Tohru had met only once briefly. The ribbon appeared harmless enough to an untrained eye, but in the old custom it meant Tohru was spoken for. How Yuki wanted to shred that ribbon into a million threads, but it might as well be an iron shackle because of what it represented, and because of his powerlessness to prevent it. "Oy, Rat-boy!", Kyo called as he glared in Yuki's direction from across the room. "When did this happen, and how come I didn't know about it?", he growled. Kyo was sure Yuki was the culprit who had shackled Tohru so, and it made him do a slow burn under his red mop of hair. "Because you don't listen, stupid cat!", Yuki seethed back at him. Kyo stepped towards Yuki menacingly, unnoticed by the giggling girls. "So you think you can get away with this, Rat-boy?" Kyo glared. Tohru was much too young to be thinking about getting married in Kyo's estimation, and he was sure Yuki hadn't consulted Akito or anyone else in the family about this. He must have acted rashly, and by the looks of it, Tohru wasn't happy about the idea at all. The protective nature in Kyo boiled up to the surface, and he was ready to save Tohru-kun from the wiles of the scheming rat. He planted himself squarely in front of Yuki and prepared to attack. "She isn't engaged to me, idiot cat!" Yuki hissed with greater than usual hostility, and pushed Kyo hard out of his way, then stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind him; his quiet rage going unnoticed by everyone except perhaps Haru and Kyo.

Yuki clutched at his chest as it painfully closed in on him. For days now he had felt he could hardly breathe, but this time it was not due to his asthma. Without really thinking about where he was going, Yuki found himself climbing stair after stair as fast as he could until they abruptly ended at the doorway to the rooftop of the school. He shoved the release bar forcefully, and found himself bathed in late spring sunlight. A gentle breeze played with Yuki's hair as he emerged from the building. He found a ledge to rest himself on. The weather was glorious, but not to Yuki. The sunshine and breezes which carried the faint scent of flowers on them seemed to mock the pain in his heart; the pain that consumed him.

It had all started several weeks before with a simple phone call. Tohru had just served another one of her delicious dinners, and Yuki was helping her clear the table and wash the dishes as he usually did. He enjoyed even the simplest moments like this as long as he could be with her. They had been chatting happily about school events and classmates, and nothing in particular when the phone rang. Shigure emerged from his office with the handset. "Tohru, it's for you. It's your grandfather", he said, and he offered her the phone. Tohru didn't get many calls so already a sense of alarm had settled on the otherwise ordinary scene, but what happened next, none of them were prepared for. "Grandpa Hi", Tohru exclaimed. "How are you? Yes… oh, I see". Toru's face fell as she listened intently. The mood in the room had entirely changed. Yuki and Shigure watched her, trying to appear like they were not in fact listening, as she continued her conversation. "But Grandpa, I….yes…I'm sure that's true, but….yes, I understand. No! Thank you for caring so much about me. I love you too, Grandpa….bye". Tohru put the phone down. She looked dumbstruck and stared into space. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she darted from the kitchen and up the stairs. Yuki was right behind her, but not quite fast enough. Tohru slammed and locked her door, and Yuki could hear her sobbing pitifully inside. He swallowed hard, "what could it be", he wondered, a million things were racing through his mind. Perhaps grandpa had decided she could no longer stay with the Sohmas. It was a rather unusual arrangement they had. Perhaps he felt he could no longer trust them. Or perhaps because of his delicate health, grandpa had decided he needed Tohru to come home to care for him. What if he was moving far away, and had decided Tohru must accompany him to wherever he was headed. "That would be terrible", Yuki muttered to himself. He pictured the painful goodbye scene that would ensue if such were the case, and shuddered at the thought. No, he couldn't continue this irrational, tortured guessing. He had to keep his head on straight and think of Tohru right now. Yuki gently rapped on Tohru's door. "Miss Honda", he inquired gently. Tohru's sobs crescendoed in pitch and intensity at the sound of Yuki's voice. Yuki stepped back, startled by the din. "What seems to be the problem", Shigure called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not sure", was Yuki's shocked reply. As deft as Yuki was in handling most situations, at this moment he felt totally inept. "Well, perhaps if we let her cry a little, she'll be ready to talk after awhile" Shigure offered, seeing Yuki's bewilderment. Even though Shigure wasn't totally sure what to do either, he couldn't help but feel amusement at the sight of a totally flustered Yuki, and a slight smile flickered on his face. Since Yuki had no other ideas at the moment, he decided to take the dog-man's advice for this once. It did seem, after all that Yuki's presence was upsetting Tohru even more at the moment, so Yuki reluctantly left her to cry alone.

Some time after Kyo had returned from the dojo, and long after midnight, Yuki heard Tohru's bedroom door open, and then her soft footsteps in the hall. He had not slept. He had not studied. He couldn't do anything but lie in his room and wonder what had happened that had shattered Tohru's world. He went to his doorway just in time to see Tohru disappear behind the bathroom door. Yuki waited patiently until Tohru showed her face again. Her eyes were terribly red and swollen. Yuki had never seen her look so distraught. Had she been crying all that time? Tohru's tired eyes met his. Her whole countenance had changed since dinner that evening. Her body was limp and her arms were wrapped tightly about herself as if to hold herself up with them. She seemed very small at the moment, as if her spirit had shrunk. "Miss Honda", Yuki said softly, "what seems to be the problem? Can I help?" His voice was full of concern. Tohru's eyes grew moist again, but no real tears came. She had cried herself out it seemed. "No Yuki, there's nothing you or anyone can do," Tohru almost whispered, adding, "I'm sorry" to her sentence, which was spoken through a face she screwed up into a grimace as she tried to prevent more tears. Tohru leaned her head on Yuki's shoulder and shook with another sob. Yuki felt the instinct to protect her, to save her from whatever evil was looming over her swell up in his heart. At times like this he really felt the weight of the Sohma curse. What Yuki wouldn't give to be able to hold Tohru and comfort her right then. But he had to settle for stroking her head gently with his hand. Tohru straightened up in an effort to compose herself. She seemed finally ready to talk so Yuki guided her to a settee on the landing and motioned for her to sit.

"Grandpa is concerned because I will be eighteen in less than a year now". He doesn't want me to go to work after high school". Tohru looked bewildered as she stared at the floor. "He says he's getting older, and he may not be around much longer. He needs to know I will be taken care of when he is gone". The pitch of her voice rose as Tohru's throat tightened with another sob. "Ah", Yuki thought, "we haven't been doing a good job of taking care of her in his eyes". He started to relax; sure there would be a way to prove differently to Grandpa, until Tohru offered the next piece of information. "He says he wants to see his son's grandchildren before he goes". Tohru's voice quavered as she fought back another sob. Yuki didn't follow this at all. How were they supposed to insure that for the old man? Then Toru burst out with the vital message of Grandpa's phone call. "He says he is arranging a marriage for me!" At that, Tohru burst into tears once again, and buried her face in Yuki's neck. Yuki was stunned. He couldn't possibly have heard that right. Arranged marriages were all but done away with weren't they? He knew there were some wealthy families that still held to the practice for financial reasons- the Sohmas were no exception, but for the populace at large, having your marriage partner chosen for you by family members was downright archaic, wasn't it? "Grandpa says he has already started the interviews", Tohru shook again as she forced the words out. They were followed by more sobs and tears. That was when the pain had settled in Yuki's chest. It was a gnawing, arresting ache that had followed him everywhere, never resting, never leaving him since that night. Yuki's fists tightened at the thought of it. Tohru was going to be betrothed, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Shigure hadn't been any help either. After Tohru retired, Yuki wandered downstairs again, unable to sleep. A numbness was creeping from his hands up to his neck. He only hoped his brain would go numb too so he could stop the constant replay of Tohru's words in his mind. Yuki fumbled in the kitchen for something to drink and the noise caused Shigure to stir. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Shigure queried. He had obviously been up working, and not been sleeping at all. He eyed the bedraggled looking Yuki as he spoke. "Is our beloved princess alright?" he added with a melodramatic flourish in his voice. Yuki numbly offered the gist of Grandpa's message to Shigure, who paused for a moment taking it all in. "Ah! Alright then, there's only one thing to do!" Shigure turned and picked up the phone. "What are you doing" asked Yuki, puzzled. "I'm calling Grandpa" said Shigure lightly. "I want to get my name on the list of suitors for Tohru-kun" he said with glee. Shigure's mirth was short lived as Yuki had very little humor, if any, left in him at the moment. "Just kidding, Just kidding!", Shigure shrieked as Yuki swung his fists at him. "Besides, it's two in the morning. I can't call him now!" Yuki decided it was a waste of energy to even bother with the canine and ceased his onslaught. How could Shigure joke at a time like this? He found himself turning in disgust and retreating to his room again where no sleep would attend him through that long night.


	2. Yuki's Plan

The last few weeks had passed in a blur. Tohru continued to perform her duties with her typical adeptness around the house, but her usual radiant smile had gone, and she didn't hum or sing anymore as she worked. And she didn't socialize with the family anymore either. When she wasn't working, Tohru shut herself up in her room, almost as if she was afraid to garner any more memories with the Sohmas knowing she would have to leave them all behind in a matter of months. This had been the hardest part for Yuki. It was as if he had lost her already. Then one afternoon, Hanna and Uo paid a visit to the Sohma household. After gathering up some snacks, the girls retired to Tohru's room to talk among themselves. Yuki was glad Kyo was gone to the dojo again because he planned to eaves drop on the girls. He knew it was wrong, but Yuki couldn't help it. He had to know what Honda-san was thinking; what she was feeling. He positioned himself in the hallway where he could best overhear their conversation without being seen. "Tohru, you just go tell the old fart to butt-out of your life. Kyoko wouldn't have put up with this!" Uo was indignant, and feeling especially protective of Tohru, having noticed her change in demeanor over the last few weeks. "Yes, Tohru, there is no reason to put up with this treatment" Hanna offered in her serene, almost monotone voice. Yuki felt hopeful at this advice. Perhaps the two could sway Tohru into defiance of her grandfather and this imposition on her freedom. "I can't do that" Tohru said sadly. "He is my grandfather, and my guardian, and he has been so kind and thoughtful to me always. I can't disrespect him and break his heart that way". No matter how miserable, Tohru always thought of others happiness before her own. For once Yuki wished she would be a little less big-hearted. "Well, maybe it won't be so bad" Uo offered. A knowing look came over her face, and an idea came into her mind. "Maybe he'll come up with someone really great for you, and you will be happy". It was uncharacteristic for Uo to be so upbeat, but she had thought of something. Yes, she would have to look into that for Tohru's sake. "What is she saying?" Yuki muttered. He cringed, and the color rose in his face at the thought of Tohru finding happiness with another man. Then he felt guilty for being so selfish. Shouldn't he wish her well? Shouldn't he want Tohru to be happy? "Yes, I'm sure Grandfather will choose wisely for you" Hanna mused "because if he doesn't Megumi and I may have to take action". Her voice trailed off as she became absorbed in her own thoughts. Yuki envisioned Hanna and her brother wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting bridegroom through their psychic powers. He smiled wryly at the thought, and for once was glad for Hanna's unique gift rather than being frightened by it. "But", Tohru stammered, and her face flushed. "How can I", she paused trying to find the words and the courage to say what was in her heart. "How can I have……..babies with someone I don't even know!" Tohru had said it as delicately, but as succinctly as she could, and the directness of her words stabbed at Yuki's heart. It was the unspoken thing he had been trying to ignore as well. The thought of another man having her, his angel, was more than Yuki could bear. He could listen no longer, and tore down the stairs and out the back door.

Yuki didn't come back to the house until dusk. He had stayed at the secret base for the rest of the afternoon, and he felt the slight sting of sunburn on his nose and cheeks, but he didn't care. His heart stung far more. Tohru, Hanna and Uo were just coming downstairs as Yuki came in through the back door. "There you are, I've been looking for you", Uo sidled up to Yuki with a glint in her eye. "Come outside here for a minute so we can talk". Yuki wasn't sure what to make of Uo's request, but he obeyed, and Hanna followed. Tohru went to the kitchen to finish the dinner preparations. "All right Prince", Uo grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and looked at him squarely. "Now's the time to show what you're made of" she snapped. Uo had a fierce look in her eye. "Yes", chimed in Hanna quietly," you want Tohru to be happy don't you?" "Of course", stammered Yuki, unsure of what he was really agreeing to. "Well, then get your ass down to grandpa's house and demand Tohru's hand in marriage!" Uo barked "Yes, go now" Hanna insisted as well. "It's not that simple", Yuki paused. How could explain his impossibly complicated family background to the girls. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of doing just that, asking for Toru, but Yuki's life was not his own. If his parents had a say they would certainly expect him to marry a rich heiress of some sort in order to secure more worldly wealth for the family, as if they didn't have enough already. Yuki was well aware how important money was to them. That was the sole reason he had ended up in Akito's possesion. And then there was Akito herself. She had her own plans for Yuki after high school, and god only knew what that would entail. "It's not that hard either!" Uo spit the syllables at him, pulling Yuki back into the volley of words. "I thought you cared about Tohru!" Uo glared menacingly at Yuki. He tried to calm her with his words. "I do care, deeply, but my parents…" "Oh, I get it! You think you're too good for her, is that it? Well, maybe old Orange-top won't mind making Tohru his bride then!" Uo shouted at Yuki in a rage, hoping her words would sting him. They did. Uo was on edge now, and starting to maneuver herself into fighting stance. Yuki mentally prepared for whatever she could dish out. He was not going to go to blows with a girl, but he was also not going to allow her to land any hits if he could help it. "No", said Hanna flatly, her words putting a halt to all the posturing going on between the two. "Yuki-kun is in turmoil too, but he honestly can do nothing for her", Hanna offered softly with a faraway look in her eye. The waves had spoken, and again Yuki was grateful for her gift. "Man, that ruins my plan", Uo kicked the dirt in defeat.

The rest of the evening had been strained; the conversation at dinner sparse. No one felt much like talking. Kyo was unusually subdued, and ate his dinner quickly, and then had gone to bed. Uo and Hanna left shortly thereafter and Tohru had retired to her room as well. Even Shigure had to admit, "Things just aren't the same around here lately", and he shook his head and disappeared into his study.

The second fateful call came a few days later. Again, it was dinner time. They were just finishing the meal when the phone rang once more. Shigure was again the one to answer. "Tohru, its Grandpa" he said lightly and offered her the phone. Yuki and Kyo lifted their heads in attention. It seemed to Yuki he was having de ja vu, and it left him with an ominous feeling. "Hi Grandpa", Tohru spoke cheerily for a change, but it didn't last. "Tomorrow night? But that's so… soon. Yes……I'll be there. Goodbye". She hung up the phone and stared blankly at the floor. "Grandpa wants me to …meet someone" was all she could manage before falling silent, and making for her room. This time Yuki didn't follow. He couldn't bear it. He went to his own room and cried.

The next day Tohru went right to her room after school. "Welcome home", Shigure called after her. "A package came from your grandpa today". He says he wants you to open it right away". "Thank you, I will" Tohru called back to him, and then shut her door. Yuki was slow getting home that day. He wanted to make time stop if he could so that Tohru would never make it to her appointment that night. "If I could just hold back time and freeze things just as they are, I could live contentedly for the rest of eternity", he thought. "If only I could just stay near her. Is that so much to ask?" He clenched his fists in frustration. Yuki felt the powerlessness that was so familiar to him fill his heart. Like so many times as a child when he had had everything taken away by Akito, Yuki would now loose his most precious possession, his love, this time to a faceless, nameless opponent. "Maybe he won't like her", Yuki thought sarcastically. He knew it was foolish to consider. Who wouldn't love Tohru instantly as he did? But maybe there was a way to make her seem totally unattractive. That was it! Why hadn't he come home sooner? He could have helped her get ready! Yuki began thinking of all the disgusting things they could do to repel this would-be bridegroom, and he quickened his pace.

He arrived right before the taxi came to carry Tohru away from him. She made her way down the stairs at the sound of the horn honking out front of the house. Too late, his plan wouldn't work. She was already dressed. Yuki caught his breath at the sight of her. She was dressed in a soft silk kimono. It was a rich blue, and had a pattern of cherry branches filled with pink blossoms all around. Tohru's hair was up in neat braids on her head, and woven into the braids were tiny white flowers. She looked like a china doll complete with traditional sandals, and in Yuki's eyes she was every whit a princess. Tohru sighed deeply, and looked at Yuki who was gaping at her. She couldn't help but smile shyly and blush under his intense scrutiny. "Grandpa sent it today. He wanted me to dress traditionally for tonight" she said softly. "He chose well" was all that Yuki could muster. No, there was no way this man would refure her now. The taxi horn blared again, making Tohru jump. "I'd better hurry!" she gasped, and disappeared out the front door. Yuki watched her get into the taxi, and drive away. His eyes followed them until he could see the car no more. "There goes my heart" he thought, and turned to go back into the house, aching. That had been the night before, and Tohru had returned home sporting the white ribbon- engaged to a faceless, nameless man Yuki would never know.

The school rooftop door swung open again and Haru stepped out into the sunlight behind Yuki. Although Haru had a penchant for getting lost, he did seem to have sonar where Yuki was concerned. Haru walked over and took a seat by him without a word. They sat there in silence for a long while. "Why don't you just kidnap her" Haru said bluntly. He had a way of thinking outside of the box. "Oh, sure!", Yuki shot back. "I'll just throw Tohru over my shoulder and carry her off into the sunset!" "Works for me" said Haru, just as flatly. Then, after more silence passed, "It's a test, Yuki" Haru added, reminding Yuki of his many admonitions in times before. Haru quietly rose and made his way to the stairwell, and was gone. Yuki sat for a while longer thinking. Haru was a man of few words, even cryptic at times, but he had helped Yuki after all. His thoughts spun around in his mind formulating a plan. It was reckless, but he was feeling desperate. He had to take action soon before this betrothal was legalized, and Tohru traded the white ribbon for a diamond ring. Yuki suddenly jerked to his feet; his body straight at full attention. He hastily made his way down the stairs.

"Tohru, I have a request", Yuki tried to mention this in an offhand manner. He worried that his voice would betray his true intentions. Dinner had come and gone, and it was clean up time once again. "What is it?" Tohru asked sweetly as she handed him a dish to dry. She seemed less pensive these days. Perhaps the suspense had subsided some with the actual choosing of a mate, and she had resigned herself to her fate at last. "Will you please spend Saturday with me?" Yuki asked, again trying to sound casual. "You mean go out together, like a date?" Tohru questioned. She and Yuki had been on very few official dates, although they spent a lot of time together. She had always cherished that time, but now….. "I'm not sure that it's right for me to be doing that now" she said a bit dismayed. Her eyes fell on the white ribbon that shackled her left wrist. "Please", Yuki pleaded, "for old time's sake". "I would really like to have one more nice time with you". Yuki's eyes grew round like a puppy's, begging her to say yes, and he had guessed rightly that Tohru would not be able to refuse. "Alright", she smiled. "It will be fun!" "Yes!" Yuki thought to himself in triumph. Step one of his plan was complete.


	3. The Abduction

Author's Note: I don't really know what Japanese commuter trains are like, so I based the train ride on what I know of American trains. Also, I have no idea how long it takes to get from Tokyo to Okinawa, and how close a beach would be there, etc. Just work with me, OK?

Saturday dawned another beautiful day. The temperatures were beginning to rise, but it was still bearable outside. It was a fine day for an outing. Yuki and Tohru made their way to the train station in the early morning, chatting all the way. Somehow getting away from the house and school made Tohru feel a little freer again, and she decided to fully enjoy her day with Yuki. "That's an awfully large picnic you've packed there" Tohru said pointing at the overstuffed satchel Yuki was toting along. "Well, I didn't want us to go hungry" he lied. It was actually crammed with clothes and essentials. He was grateful for Tohru's gullibility just then. The two boarded the train, and found seats by the windows where they could watch the world go by. Tohru decided Yuki was acting a little nervous. "Maybe it's his conscience" she thought. "He feels guilty, like I do, going out with me now that I'm betrothed, I'll bet". Tohru sighed heavily at the thought and resisted the urge to slip her hand into his. Yuki turned to look at her. Their eyes met and they shared a little smile together. It had been awhile since they had done that and it felt good to be on the same wavelength again. "Where are we going", Tohru queried eagerly. "You'll see" Yuki said in mysterious tones. It was going to be a big surprise alright. Yuki was sure of that. He took her hand in his, and they sat and watched the scenery go by for a long time, never daring to speak; neither of them wanting to think or talk about the situation facing them; neither of them wanting to break the spell of their precious time together.

Tohru woke with a start. She was hunkered over on the empty seat next to her. Where was Yuki? How long had she been asleep? The sun was high in the sky now and the train still sped on. How far had they gone? "Are you hungry?" Yuki approached carrying food he had purchased at the dining car. "What about the picnic you packed?" Tohru asked astonished as she sat up straight. She was feeling slightly disoriented. "Oh, we'll save that for later" Yuki said looking away from her. He was going to have to tell her soon. He handed Tohru a package of plum onigiri, which he knew she was very fond of, and took his seat next to her. Tohru looked at her watch. "We've been on the train for almost three hours, Yuki! Where are you taking me?" Tohru was playful, but a little more insistent with her question this time. She bit into a rice ball happily. "To America" Yuki said matter-of-factly as he stared straight ahead out the train window. Tohru looked at him. He wasn't smiling- Yuki was serious! "I didn't want to catch the plane from Tokyo in case we were followed" If they were followed, he knew it would be his crazy family, not Grandpa who would be the perpetrators. Yuki continued. "So I got us a flight from Okinawa, but it is a bit of a trip I'm afraid". His eyes met Tohru's. He was dead serious. "We have a stop-over in Hawaii overnight, and then on to the mainland tomorrow. You'd like to see California, wouldn't you, Disneyland?" He hoped he'd see her smile. She didn't. "Yuki, what about school? What about your family?" Tohru's mind was racing. "Does anyone know what we are doing?" "No" Yuki said simply. He knew he hadn't dared breathe a word of it to anyone for fear Akito would find out. "When will we go back?" Tohru asked in a be-muddled tone. "Never" said Yuki with the same cool directness. Tohru stared at him, incredulously. Yuki felt the heat rise in his cheeks, and he couldn't contain his emotions any longer. "I can't lose you Honda-san". Yuki looked at her with fierce eyes, and the knot in his chest squeezed harder. "I can't give you up to some", his throat tightened in anger;" some guy who doesn't even know you, let alone care about you!" Yuki was almost shouting now, and nearby passengers were turning to stare. He quickly assessed the situation and toned down his delivery. "Miss Honda, I love you. I can't live without you. I didn't want to trick you. I just feel so desperate!" Yuki's face flushed, and he looked into Tohru's eyes hoping to find forgiveness and understanding there. Tohru looked shocked. She didn't say a word for a long while, but sat thinking. "I love you too, Yuki" she finally said simply, looking into his eyes. "So much", she touched his face, her eyes taking in his expression. "But this isn't right" Tohru continued, a little sadly. "We can't just run away from life". "I want to stay with you too, but not like this" Tohru gestured to the two of them and the surrounding train car. "We would be throwing away so much; education, home, friends, family. There has to be another way". Tohru's eyes searched Yuki's for a glimmer of agreement as the train sped on towards Okinawa.

It was almost midnight by the time Yuki and Tohru arrived. Yuki pulled the loaded satchel up the walk, and the two joked together as they approached Shigure's house. "Well, well" Shigure called to them from the porch. "I was beginning to think you two had eloped together or something". Tohru and Yuki looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I didn't think it was that funny" Shigure said to himself as he scratched his head, a little confused.

Sunday was a late morning after a long, happy day together. Yuki awoke around noon and lay in bed thinking about their aborted trip to the United States. Instead they had found a lovely picnic sight by the ocean and enjoyed the time together on the beach until dark. Over the afternoon, Yuki and Tohru promised each other they would not give up, but would find a way to save their relationship. They were determined to stay together. There had to be a way. Yuki had admitted, Tohru was right after all about his plan to save her. It had been rather half-baked. They had agreed to find another way around the betrothal dilemma, although there didn't seem to be one at the time. Yuki thought hard about it on the long train ride home that night while Tohru slept with her head cradled in his lap. Somehow it was easier to be rational and brave with Tohru by his side. Yuki wasn't sure it was even possible, but he had decided what he must do now.

That day the phone rang once again for Tohru, and once again Grandpa had news. "It seems the young man who was my betrothed got cold feet". Tohru smiled. "He begged his parents to let him choose his own bride in his own time, and for now they are willing to try it his way". Tohru announced this to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, trying to mask her extreme relief and excitement only slightly. "So", Tohru took hold of the white ribbon. "Allow me" Yuki offered, and with great gusto, and flourish he cut off the offending ribbon with his pocket knife, shredded it and placed it gingerly in the trash can. "Thank you groom-san!" Yuki thought to himself. He suddenly felt a great liking for this mysterious man who had come and gone from their lives like the shadow from a passing cloud. "He's bought me some time" Yuki was thoughtful. "Now for plan 'B'", he said aloud to himself resolutely as he descended the stairs to his room.

Monday was a happier day at school. Tohru felt a little freer without the burden of the white ribbon, and Yuki seemed in good spirits too. In fact the entire group of friends caught the contageous good feelings of the two. It was a needed relief. The balmy weather outside matched the light hearts of Tohru and company that day, but the respite from angst was not to last.

"Yes Grandpa?" Tohru spoke into the receiver hesitantly that night. "Um, so soon? ...yes, alright….tomorrow night then…. I love you too. Goodbye". Tohru put down the phone. Her freedom had not lasted. She looked at Yuki who was watching her expectantly. "Grandpa says he has another man for me to meet". Tohru's eyes pleaded with Yuki for help. She didn't know what to do. "Oh", said Yuki, and that was all he said. He turned and went right up the stairs without another word. Yuki's door stayed closed for the rest of the night leaving Tohru feeling abandoned. Weren't they going to face this together? It seemed now Yuki was perhaps angry, or no longer interested, or was just plain giving up on her. Tohru's heart ached, and she faced a long, lonely night worrying about what the future would hold for her- alone.


	4. Grandpa's Choice

Tohru sat quietly as the taxi whisked her off towards her next suitor. She didn't feel like smiling anymore. She felt so alone. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she should have gone ahead with Yuki to America. At least then she would not have felt so miserable now. Yuki hadn't spoken to her since last night. And he hadn't returned home that day before she left either. She wondered if he was angry at her for ruining his abduction plan after all. Perhaps he felt rejected now that she had another man interested in her. Tohru didn't know the reason Yuki had been so distant, she only knew she missed him, and it hurt.

The car pulled up outside the restaurant breaking Tohru's train of thought. She managed to hoist herself out of the vehicle, and walked very slowly towards the open doors; partly because she didn't want to face what she had to inside and partly because of the traditional style sandals she was wearing with her kimono once again. She met grandpa in the private dining room as planned. The other party had not arrived yet. Tohru felt a little relieved. She greeted Grandpa with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Grandpa", she said through a forced smile. "You look lovely as always Toru-chan". Grandpa seemed especially chipper tonight. "At least one of us is", Tohru thought. "You are a lucky young lady" grandpa offered enthusiastically. "This young man who you are meeting tonight is from a good family. They have money and power. You will never want for anything". Grandpa's eyes twinkled as he spoke. "I won't lack for anything…..but love" Tohru thought morbidly to herself. No, she mustn't give in to such thoughts. She must remain ever thankful for her life no matter what. "Ah, I believe he has arrived", Grandpa announced after he ducked his head outside the doorway and scanned the entrance. "I will go to greet him. You stay here and await your intended like an honorable wife", Grandpa admonished with a smile, and then he disappeared around the corner to the lobby. Tohru thought about what grandpa had said. "Honorable wife" she sighed. She felt too young, and too sad to be any such thing. All she could think about was Yuki and how she wanted to be at his side, but that was never going to be possible now. Grandpa was obviously determined. Tohru's eyes filled with tears, and she stared at the floor and tried to blink them away at the sound of Grandpa's return. Tohru kept her eyes down, partly to mask her tears, and partly because she was too shy, and too embarrassed to look upon her future husband. "This is my granddaughter, Tohru" Grandpa said proudly to the strange man. All Tohru could see were her own feet. She daren't lift her eyes even a bit. She was so full of emotion at the moment she was sure if she did she would burst into tears and dishonor her family with her display. She held out a hand of greeting, to the silent man who stood assessing her. She felt his eyes on her, and suddenly felt a little like so much merchants goods on display. Tohru's face flushed. For a long moment the man's eyes seemed to scan every inch of her body. "This is so uncomfortable", she thought. He still said nothing, but slid what felt like a ribbon around her outstretched wrist. "He's tying it already?", she thought aghast. Tohru hadn't even spoken to him yet. Was he going to choose her simply on her looks alone? What kind of man would do that? What was he expecting of her? By the time Tohru finished these thoughts it was too late. The ribbon was secured firmly around her wrist, and she was spoken for once again. Hot tears stung in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Must not cry" she fought, even though she wanted to scream out to Yuki to come rescue her from this lecherous man, and carry her off to America after all. How could she have been so stupid?

"Miss Honda", a soft familiar voice spoke to her from the other end of her arm. Tohru finally looked up incredulously into the eyes of Sohma, Yuki! He was dressed very traditionally in a dark solid blue kimono and sandals, and he was beaming at her. Tohru couldn't believe her eyes. "I think you already know each other" Grandpa grinned impishly. "Yuki-san here insisted he was old enough to be his own representative in the marriage negotiations" grandpa chuckled. "At first I was skeptical, but he has proved to be very shrewd, and persistent. I feel quite confident he will be a good provider for you". Yuki smiled at Tohru. She looked so beautiful, and he was going to make her his, and his alone. He hadn't worked out all the details in his mind yet as far as the elders of his family were concerned, but he really didn't care what they thought anymore. Haru and Uo had both actually been right. Yuki needed to step up and demand what he wanted. He had almost lost Tohru once, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He would do whatever he had to to keep her, and to protect her. That was his decision, now what would be hers? "Miss Honda", Yuki smiled sweetly at her, his eyes full of love, "will you marry me?" The tightness in Yuki's chest was gone, but the butterflies in his stomach were working overtime. Tohru finally understood what was happening, and a warm, genuine smile spread across her face. "On one condition", She teased. "Will you still take me to Disneyland?" They both chuckled lightly together, beaming. Yuki took Tohru by the hand and gently pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. They lingered there a little too long for grandpa's comfort, however. "Now, now" he sputtered" you aren't married yet!" They released each other and smiled again. "Why don't we see to dinner?" Grandpa suggested cheerily, feeling as if he wasn't even there, the young couple was so intent on each other. They began to move in the direction of the table though, letting grandpa know he had been heard. Tohru suddenly stopped. "Yuki, why were you looking me over like that?" Tohru asked with false annoyance. "Like what?" Yuki innocently shot back at her. "Like I was a used car or something" Tohru teased, narrowing her eyes. "Oh", Yuki answered as if the memory had barely dawned on him. "I was just checking out the goods one more time before I bought," he snickered. "Oh!" Tohru exclaimed as she hit Yuki on the shoulder in mock protest. Yuki dodged her blows playfully. At the table Yuki gave Tohru his hand to help her kneel, and then took a spot very close to her, and smiled at her again. The waiter placed a bowl of hot misso in front of each of them. "Thank you", Tohru whispered to Yuki as she slipped her hand in his. Her eyes were full of love and gratitude. Yuki smiled at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way", he said. They picked up their spoons. "Wait", Yuki stopped suddenly serious. He retrieved his cell phone from his robe, and turned it off. "No more phone calls during dinner" he commanded with mock authority like future husband to his future wife. He smiled at Tohru again as she squeezed his arm, and stole one more kiss.


	5. Attention!

For those of you who loved Grandpa's Choice- Announcing the Sequel:

The Engagement!

Coming to this web site in a matter of days! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

If you Liked Grandpa's Choice, Then you will Love the Sequel:

THE ENGAGEMENT!

Yuki and Tohru are engaged now, but will they be able to keep it a secret- especially from Akito?

Find out when you read:

THE ENGAGEMENT- Available on this web site now!


	7. Chapter 7 Preview!

Now the long awaited third part of the trilogy is available! If you enjoyed Grandpa's Choice, and you loved The Engagement, you MUST read the chilling conclusion to the saga: Akito's Decision! Yuki and Tohru are now secretly married, but Akito has her own plans for Yuki. What will happen when Akito finds out about their secret union? Akito's Decision is located in the T section for violence and some sexual content.

READ IT TODAY!


End file.
